Someone's Hero
by AlwaysMyself11
Summary: Adira of Asgard was taken in by Director Fury when her mother, the goddess of love, decided she would be safer on Midgard. Her thoughts were proven wrong when Loki comes to town. (The second chapter begins at the start of the Avengers)
1. Prologue

She was a goddess with long golden hair, stunning eyes and rosy red cheeks. It was Sjofn's duty as the Goddess of Love to bring love to men and women or to glue back the bond of the married. She would brew magical drinks and serve them to her guests on Asgard. With a voice embedded with magical qualities she'd sing to them, causing them replace their anger, fear, and sorrow with the feeling of love and happiness. When she felt the need to she'd visit Earth, disguising herself as a mortal, and do what she did to the Asgardians. Ironically enough, she herself had never been in love. Sjofn had never known the gentle touch of a lover.

Until one night down on Earth, she met a handsome Midgardian with curly dark brown and brown eyes. She fell in love with him and knew he had to be hers so of course she just seduced him with one of her love potions she was on Earth for only one more night, but that's all she needed.

Upon returning home she discovered she was pregnant with a half mortal child. She did not wish for her child to grow up being rejected by the other kids for being different. The others would ask who the father was and find out he wasn't from Asgard immediately. Although it was not against their laws for women to have demigods, she had seen how the other children exiled them, including some of the gods and goddesses.

For 9 months she hid from the outside world until her painful, lonely childbirth. She then journeyed to the Bifrost so that she may leave her child in the hands of a worthy mortal. Sjofn begged Heimdall to keep the child a secret and let her pass, but he had an oath to Odin thus not permitting him to do it. Heimdall then told her she must speak with Odin himself like she had always done to visit Midgard.

"Please your majesty, I only wish to do this for my daughters good. Adira looks nothing like any of the other Asgardian infants, the others would soon find out she is different from us. I fear they would disdain her. She would live a more blissful life with the mortals." She pleaded. Odin looked down at her with pity, he knew how it felt. The reason he never told Loki he wasn't his real father was because he didn't want him to feel different. Loki's appearance was different from the rest but at least he has two parents so no one would question. Sjofn was by herself with no husband or lover.

"I grant you permission to take Adira to Midgard." He said finally.

"Many thanks my gracious king-"

"There is one thing you must do, Sjofn." Odin said, cutting her off.

"Anything." She said.

"You cannot return to Midgard." His words felt like a stone roof had just collapsed on her, tears filled her eyes.

"I- this is the last time I will lay eyes on my daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. She looked down at her small child who laid comfortably in her mother's arms, sleeping. "I will not risk you having anymore children with another Midgardian to repeat this process. You are dismissed." She bowed to him before leaving. Tears soaked her red cheeks. _Is it worth it? Not being able to talk to my child or hold her. But of course it is! She will be much happier on Midgard where they won't ridicule her. Everyone looks different there._

"I heard Odin's speech, I will give you a day on Earth. Then you will leave." Heimdall said as they walked into the dome. She nodded her head, thankful for his kindness.

They were beamed to America, mid morning. She spent her last moments with her child looking for someone she thought fit to take care of her. It was close to midnight, and Sjofn was now wandering the streets when a man in black clothing jumped in front and grabbed her firming holding a knife to her throat.

"I don't mean you any harm, please I have a child." She cried.

"If you don't give me all the money you have right now I will kill your baby!" He yelled at her with a harsh expression on his face.

"I don't have any Midgardian money!" She said frightened,

"Then I guess I'll have to-" His knife moved closer to Adira when a shot rang out and the criminal loosened his grip falling to the ground. She stared at the man frightened before turning around to face a tall black man with a patch over his eye.

"What are you doing out on the streets of New York so late at night?" The man asked.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my daughter." She said rushing over to him.

"Why are you out on the streets this late at night?" He asked again.

"I don't think you would believe me, but seeing I'm running out of options... I'll tell you." He looked a little confused then gestured her to continue. Taking a deep breath she started explaining. "I am from a realm called Asgard. I used to frequently come down here to help men and women fall in love. One night I had mated with one of your people and soon became pregnant... My child she does not look like the other infants and I fear she would not live a happy life on Asgard. So I was granted permission by my king to leave my child here with someone I thought worthy enough. Please, you must take my child. I am running out of time! I cannot leave her here by herself she'll die! And I cannot take her back to Asgard. You must help me."

"And how do I know you not just some crazy woman looking to get rid of her kid?" She stared into the man's eye.

"Here," She said holding out a black and white glowing orb necklace. "This is a Aletheia. My parents used it when I was a child. It's purpose is to tell if someone is lying or speaking the truth. It shines a bright white when a lie has been detected or it does nothing when truth is spoken. See if I say 'I am from this realm' it will glow." She explained. The necklace grew brighter. "As I have already told you I am from Asgard." They looked at each other in silence before she spoke again. "May I ask what your name is?" He stared at her unsure if she was being serious. Another world? Full of gods and goddess?

"Nick Fury." He said in his calm casual voice, and looked at the girl, Adira. "She won't accidentally destroy a house if she sneezes, right?" He said pointing to the baby curled up asleep in her mother's arm.

"The power she possess would not be for destruction." Sjofn answered.

"What are her... powers?" Fury asked.

"I know not. It is always unsure for the gods and goddess to know what their children will be." Adira began to wake, her mouth opened as she let out a small yawn. Her eyes placed on her teary eyed mother who smiled lovingly at her bundle of joy. "Please, Nick... I only wish happiness for my child."

"And what makes you believe I'm the person for that job?" He asked _.

"I can sense your good heart. You killed a man with a sinful purpose. If any man should be allowed to take care of her, it would be a nobleman like you." She said with her voice full of confidence. "Please." There was another moment of silence, he did not believe in fate but was it really meant to be, for him to take a child from another planet and raise it as his own? Power like that should not be placed in the wrong hands.

"I'll do it." He said finally. She smiled at him with joy, and with sadness, this is the last time she may ever hold or see Adira. She was about to place Adira in the arms of Nick when Sjofn asked for one more thing. "May I sing to her before I leave?" He nodded and watched as the Goddess held her infant close to her singing:

_"The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

_The pine may croon to the vine to-night,_

_But the little snowflake at my breast_

_Liketh the song I sing the best, -_

_'Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_Weary thou art, a next my heart;_

_Sleep, little one, sleep'._"

He stood in awe, her voice was soothing and gorgeous. His heart filled with joy, forgetting his problems. As she finished a single tear escaped her eye kissing Adira's forehead she handed the infant to Nick Fury. "I also request you take these." She said handing him her necklace from before and a sheet of paper. "Something for her to remember me by. Aletheia will protect her from the lies of this realm."

"What's on the paper?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's the first two parts of the lullaby. I am not expecting you to sing to her, my hope is that she may sing it and feel my presence in her heart." She said then looked down at Adira. "I love you, my darling child." Her smile was not for happiness, but of pain and regret. "Farewell my kind friend." She turned around and headed back to the pick up point of the Bifrost.

Year after year Sjofn would return to the Biforst to see Heimdall and ask of her growing child's condition. She knew she had picked the right man. Her daughter was safe and most importantly, she was happy.


	2. Author's Note

Hello there readers! I just want to say thank you for reading. And if your wondering about when I will post new chapter I'll do that once every three or so days the latest I'll post will be a week. :)


	3. Chapter 1

Adira grew up with more understanding of the universe than most children. The Norse stories she read weren't myths to her, they were truth. She would stay awake reading about Odin's wisdom, heroes who saved Asgard and about the mischievous Loki who always flip flopped between good and evil until Fury came into her room instructing her go to sleep.

Her fascination started when she turned 7 and Fury decided to explain to her where she was born, and how her mother couldn't keep her. However, she did not know who her parents were, the woman did not tell Fury her name or who the father was. He had also given Adira her mother's necklace and lullaby.

"What is it?" Little Adira asked as Fury handed her the special presents.

"It was your mother's necklace, she called it an Aletheia. She said something about protecting you from lies of this world. And this," he said unfolding a piece of old parchment, "is a lullaby." He handed her the crumpled up piece of paper which she examined closely with a soft smile. "She truly loved you."

Since that day, Adira had grown attached to the world of gods and goddess. Every night she'd look up at the stars and dream of Asgard and a mother she never knew and a place she'd never seen.

*One year later*

Adira stood in the empty field of tall grass, hope glistened in her bright green eyes as she gazed into the shimmering sky clutching her mother's necklace close to her chest in both hands. Her brown curls tangled as a rush of air swept past her, the night felt calm and perfect.

"Adira!" Fury called as he walked off the porch. "What do you think you're doing out here? We're leaving tomorrow and-"

"Shh wait." She said calmly, staring off into the distance. "Did you hear that?"

Fury looked at her confused. "Hear what?"

"I heard a wolf howl." She said softly. They both stood in silence as the sound of wolves enclosed around them. "Someone on the radio said there were shooting stars out tonight." She said hopefully after the howling stopped.

"I want you inside in 5 minutes, understood?"

"Yes sir!" She said. Fury left and she continued to stare at the night sky. It looked so calming to her, the way everything appeared to be so still and at peace. A streak of light bounded across the sky, Adira quickly shut her eyes and tightened her grip on her necklace. "I wish one day Heimdall would open the Bifrost to me and I will be able to go to Asgard and find my mom" She kissed her necklace, and opened.

"Adira get yo ass inside now!" Fury yelled from the front door.

She let out a deep sigh and gave the sky one last glance before running inside the house, howling wolves heard in the far distance.

"Whath goin' on?" A drowsy girl walked down the stairs holding a stuffed bear.

"Nothin' Leala, please go back up to bed." Fury asked with a stern yet gentle tone.

"I'll tuck her back in bed dadda" Adira ran to her sleepy sister grabbing her hand walking her back up to temporary bedroom. "I saw a shooting star tonight." She whispered as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Before my paren's disappeared my mum used to say a star would fall every time you lost someone you loved."

"I read that if you wished upon a star it would come true."

"Did you make a wish?"

"Mhm!"

Leala excitedly gasped. "What was it!? What was it!?"

"Shh" She put her pointer finger to her mouth motioning her to lower her voice. "I can't tell you, it won't come true if I do."

"Oh…. Do ya think it will come true?"

"Anything's possible."

Both Adira's and Leala's training started when they were 10, Fury saw potential strength in both of them. He trained them how to fight hand-to-hand combat, what to do in different medical situations, how to survive in different climates and terrains, and how to lead other people.

After Adira turned 18 her skill were put to the test. First her ability to keep moving; Fury would send her on fake missions making sure her mode of transportation would break down so that she would have to figure out another way to her next test her endurance, Adira would be left stranded by herself in unfamiliar surrounds with harsh climates.

Leala's training was less harsh and extensive than Adira's and when all of Fury's evaluations were done, both of them were welcomed into SHIELD as new spies. The small helpless children Fury once knew had grown into independent and unbreakable women.


	4. Chapter 2

The sound of the roaring helicopter surrounded her as they flew across an evacuating town. "I still don't think it's the right thing to do." Adira announced. Fury's opinions were always different than hers in terms of peace.

"It's for the good of everyone's safety." He said.

"We have no idea what's capable of!" She argued. "Sir, I have read everything regarding it, you cannot simply harness it powers and use it for our own selfish needs!" She raised her voice trying to get through to him. She didn't like the idea of using a power source from another realm.

"We have a duty to protect our world if we're threatened by another species more advanced than us we would have no chance." Fury said raising his voice higher._ There must be another way._ She thought as she stared at him solemnly. Leala placed a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her an apologetic look.

They landed on the pad minutes later where Agent Phil Coulson was waiting to give Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill an update on the situation. Leala and Adria walked behind them as they discussed the matters of the Tesseract, which was told to have been acting strange.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked as they walked into SHIELD's PROJECT Base.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Agent Phil answered as they walked down into the radiation part of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff are running around, taking only the essentials including scientific equipment and important data.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract an hour ago." Phil said.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase."

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

"I told you! We shouldn't use something we don't even know how to work!." Adira asked cutting into their conversation. It wasn't safe, people could get seriously injured or killed

"What are the energy levels at right now?" Fury asked looking angrier than before.

"It's climbing. When Dr. Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered an evacuation." Phil answered, with his usual calm tone. "Everyone should be out in a half hour."

"Well do better, we don't want any casualties." Fury said as Phil turned around to and head back in the opposite direction.

"Sir evacuation may be futile. If we can't control the Tesseracts energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Agent Hill broke her silence presenting her concern on the issue. _Thank you Agent Hill, someone who cares about the safety of others_.

"I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said._ Are those weapons really that important to you?_

"Is that really a priority right now?" Agent Hill said, stealing the words out of her head.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone." Fury barked.

"Yes, sir." Agent Hill responded, then left.

We entered the lab facility where the Tesseract was being held in the Compact Chamber. Everyone was either in white lab coats or in all black carrying heavy machine guns watching or running around collecting data in panic.

She gazed into the light of the small blue cube. "Wow," Adira mouthed in awe. It was as if she were a small child again, witnessing her first white Christmas. Leala walked around her to follow Fury but, Adira continued to admire its elegance. "It looks so beautiful." She had only seen the Tesseract in pictures in the files she examined and had not fully appreciated it until now. How could something so attractive have the potential to destroy an entire planet.

"Adira! Step away from the Tesseract!" Fury barked. She had not realized her hand was hovering closer and closer to the cube. She broke her trance and quickly took her position next to her sister, away from Fury and Barton who continued their dialogue.

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Barton said eyeing the Tesseract.

"At this end?" Fury questioned pointing at the glowing cube.

"Wait," Adira said drawing her attention to their discussion. "are you saying someone else is at the other end trying to get over here?"

"Yeah, the cube acts like it's a doorway to the other end of space, right? And doors open from both sides." Barton said.

"Leala, do you think it's someone from Asgard?" She whispered excitedly. Leala shrugged. "You used to tell me anything's possible. So why not? Then again didn't you tell me they could come and go through the Biofrosty thingy?"

"Bifrost." She corrected. "And I guess you're right. I hope who is on the other end is peace loving." She sighed.

A thunderous roar erupts from the Tesseract, shaking the whole facility. The flaring rings of the cube surges out brighter and louder. The energy began to build up into a beam causing everyone to squint their eyes (or in Fury's case... eye). The beam strikes the end of the platform, forming a black vortex opening up a portal. Leala takes a single step back slightly frightened while Adira stares at it with admiration.

She gazes into the portal, full of gorgeous shimmering stars. A blast of blue energy shoots out from the portal, everyone covers their eyes. When it's all done Adira and the others look up to find a man kneeling on the platform in strange clothes, smiling mischievously as he stands up with a mysterious scepter at hand. His smile fades slightly when he sees what surrounds him.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury's voice echoed.

The man looked at his scepter for a moment before pointing it in the direction of Fury and Barton. Barton then tackles Fury to the ground seconds before the blast of energy hits them both.

"Dad!" Leala yells across the room as shots ring out pelting him with bullets but having no effect as the man kills all the armed SHIELD agents. Leala breaks out in a run towards Fury, Adira following close behind with her eyes directed at the man who smiled on the other side of the room pointing his glowing scepter at the two.

"Leala watch out!" Adira runs in front pushing Leala to the side as his scepter shoots another energy blast. Leala is moments from landing onto the ground when the projectile strikes Adira, hurling her back. She landed only inches away from the cement wall. She laid stretched out on the floor, her whole body aching with pain from both collisions. She passed in and out of consciousness her hearing as well as eyesight are now slightly impaired, she could barely make out the figure of her sister crouching next to her and Fury stumbling his way to the Tesseract. Leala looked frantic. "Are you alright? Can you get up? Here let me help."

She shooed her sister away. "Go... You have to g-" She recoiled in pain, her head was now threatening to split in-half. Leala could only watch as she layed on the floor in agony. "Go to the helicopter."

"I won't leave you." She whispered, a single tear fell down her cheek. Adira weakly grabbed her sister's shaking hand and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "You must." A tear rolled down Adira's eye stinging her cut cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, laying her head back before saying her final statement. "Stay safe." and released her weak grip. She slipped out of consciousness before she could hear Leala's final words. "I will, sister.".

She could only see the shadowy shapes of people standing in the distance when she awoke moments after her sister departed. She could understand only pieces of the conversation. "Purpose...boot...freedom...peace... collapsing."

The whole building shook and she heard a shot echo and the sound a body fall to the ground with a loud thud. She laid helplessly on the verge of crying she. Adira could the handle physical pain, but not the thought of one of her family members laying dead on the ground. Now it was her time to die, the roof will fall and she'll be crushed underneath it.

The sound of shoes walking closer echoed in her ear, with her vision blackened she couldn't see who it was as they lifted her up off the ground, carrying her in both arms. Pain coursed through her body and the throbbing that had subsided began once more.

No longer a small child her arms, legs and head dangled as the person (who she assumed to me a male) walked. He was holding something else as well and she could tell he was struggling slightly. She heard a door open and the familiar tone of Barton's voice.

"We need these vehicles." Barton demanded.

"Who's that?" Agent Hill asked with a tone full of suspicion.

"He didn't tell me." Barton lied.

Agent Hill was too distracted by the unknown man to notice what he was carrying. Agent Hill turned and walked away, she wasn't going to get much of an answer out of them.

They piled into the cars, the man who was carrying her gently placed her onto back of the truck so that she was now laying down. Her vision became clear as he climbed into the truck to sit next to her; he had a pale narrow face, with dull green eyes and long black hair that was slicked back neatly. She was now in the hands of the villain.

The sound of women's boots began to fade away when she heard the static a hand radio.

"Hill do you copy?!" Fury said, his voice in distress. They're not dead! A rush of relief flushed over her knowing he wasn't lying dead on the cold floor. The man however did not look relieved as he and Barton sharply turned to look at Agent Hill.

"Barton is..." His sentence was drowned by the sound Barton and Agent Hill's gunshots. Hill hide behind the wall and Barton wasted no time jumping into the truck and drove off. A few seconds later, Hills gunshots were being shot towards them. The bullets not even affecting him, they just bounced off.

The SHIELD vehicles now in full pursuit of the rogue agents and alien who now stands on top of the bed of the truck shooting more energy blasts from his scepter, flipping one of the trucks. "Stop, please." She breathed. She felt helpless, chaos happening everywhere around her and there was nothing she could do. A surge of pain traveled down her spine as she rolled over onto her side where she could not see Agent Hill's jeep speed up from behind them, and drive beside them. She could only hear the deafening pitch of gunshots and the sound of rubber screeching. Adira rolled as the truck accelerated and swerved violently. The man grabbed a hold her arm to hold her steady. She closed her eyes once more and began praying for comfort. _"Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me..._"

Adira open her eyes as she heard a crash come from behind them knocking her head into the trucks side. Her eyes began to fog up, the familiar blur was taking over once again. She felt her muscles weakening. _How did this happen so quickly?_ She thought as her world began to blacken.


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

As he stumbled his way to the Tesseract he had noticed Leala hovering over Adira not surprised by her faithfulness to her sister. He was however surprised to see her leave Adira there.

"You must go now, take the helicopter and wait for me." He demanded in a whisper as he place the Tesseract in the brief case. She nodded obediently and ran towards the exit. If it hadn't been for Loki stopping him, the Tesseract would be safe but, then again Adira wouldn't be. When he had gotten up after being shot he noticed she was no longer laying in her spot. He assumed she mustered some strength and had gotten up, but when he reached the helicopter it was only Leala who sat there.

"Where is she?!" She yelled at him as they rose up into the sky. Her face was red and and damp from crying, he was not used to seeing her like this... emotional. Fury had looked at her with pain plastered on his face, not answering. Instead he focused on shooting the men down who had the Tesseract. But before Loki shot his helicopter down, Nick Fury saw a glimpse of his daughter; lying on her side bloody, bruised and unconscious. He felt a pang of regret sit like a rock in his stomach as he and Leala jumped out of the burning helicopter.

"We'll get her back." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, determination and anger replaced the sadness and that sat on her face moments before. Fury half smiled at her, hoping she would return to S.H.I.E.L.D safe.

"I know." Was the only way he could reply staring off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 3

Adira awoke on a warm bed body spotted with bruises, aching _only_ slightly. She could hear power tools in use and heavy boots colliding with the floors. She could vaguely remember trucks in high speed chase, the grip of a man keeping her in place and the sight of a building imploding. The question was for her, where was she?

Turning her head she saw Barton sitting in a chair across from her watching her, his bow and quiver ready by his side.

"You've been unconscious for a few hours." He said noticing her awakening.

"Where am I?" She grunted. "And why am I in this glass container?"

"It's an underground lab. And this is your prison where you'll be kept at all times." He said.

"Why am I in here?"

"Loki doesn't want you to go near the Tesseract. It's better if you stay in here."

"Loki... You mean Loki of Asgard?" He nodded his head. She remembered reading about him in her old mythology books. "And you're here because?..."

"He wanted me to keep a close eye on you."

"I thought you saw better from a distance?"

"His orders."

"Why are you following his orders in the first place? Barton what the hell is going on? Why are you-" Just then a man in black and great leather strolled in with a sneer plaster across his smug face.

"Barton I want you to see what Dr. Selvig needs for the next part of the mission." Barton obediently nods his head getting up taking his bow and arrow with him. As Barton leaves Loki turns his attention to the flustered adult who was slowly scooting into the corner of her bed.

"There is no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, just... cautious."

"Of what, if I may ask."

"Of you... What did you Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig?"

"I simply expanded their minds allowing them to see their true potential." He smirked.

"And I suppose you want to do the same to me?"

"You possess information the others do not have. If you corporate and tell me, no harm shall be committed to you."

"What information could you possibly seek from me?"

"You hold extreme importance to SHIELD. I have been told the director has protected you since you were a mere infant even though you weren't his to care for. He has a very specific purpose for you I only ask for you to tell me what it is."

"No," She said bravely. "I have an oath to my agency, one I will never break. You can try to crack me but you'll never succeeded."

His smile grew more dangerous. "I could make you reveal your darkest fear, tell your most buried secret and make you kneel before me as your King and God!" He declared. She however removed the fear from her face and did not bat an eyelash showing him she was not afraid of his threat.

"You are a bully with corrupt ambitions. There is nothing you can say or do that would make me obey you." Adira said bravely. She smiled slightly as she saw rage and confusion grow in his bright green eyes. He stepped closer to her bed, stretching out his scepter her smile quickly disappeared.

"Never underestimate my power." He smirked. "You will see me as your King, and you will reveal all your agencies secrets." The glowing scepter now centimeters from her chest. His eyes fixated on hers. "Even if it's against your will." The tip of his scepter touched her chest. She sat motionless on the bed, thinking no different than before.

He looked perplexed staring at his scepter He tried again to no avail, she still felt no different.

He turned his gaze to her, she stared into his eyes just as confused as him._ What's happening? Or ,I guess, not happening._ Loki then turned around and left her sitting on her bed, flustered, without a word.

Loki didn't know what to make of the odd girl, Adira. _Why did my scepter not work! It had never failed him, especially not against a Midgardian. It should not have failed! What am I supposed to do now about her?_ He felt the rage inside him swell inside him like a blimp. He needed to talk to Barton again, he must know more about her something that could give him insight on her purpose. He approached Barton who was polishing his arrows. Loki cleared his throat causing Barton to look up.

Barton examined him closely. looking puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"What else can you tell me about Adira?"

"I have already told you before all I-"

"You have only told me her name, and her importance to your agency. You must know more."

"There's not much I can tell except she's very clever, never been one to give up which has made her strong, then again you have to be with all she's been through."

"What has she been through?"

"Well living with a spy isn't exactly easy. They moved a lot, wherever Fury was needed for his next also had to keep her secret because," Barton stopped. "I actually don't know why Adira never really told me. I think it was to keep her safe."

"Keep her safe from what?"

"From potential threats, Fury's enemies. And it worked for a while until one day, when she was about 10 and Fury was gone, Adira was kidnapped... She was almost dead when he had found them. 'Beaten to a bloody pulp.' 'Shouldn't have survived,' is what she had explained. That's when Fury decided to start training her and Leala for combat."

"Who's Leala?"

"Her adopted sister, they found her while in Europe. Homeless, malnourished... no family. They took her in, fed and clothed her, she become Adira's blood sister." He stopped talking and continued polishing his arrows. "She's special, Loki. There's something about her, something SHIELD can use. Something so secret they won't tell me or anyone else." Loki let the words sink into his mind while he remembered the girl's daring eyes, the way they stared into his as she refused to give in to his power. She was different in a different way, which made her special. He left Barton without another word.

Loki wandered through the damp dark tunnels, far away from all the commotion. He found the perfect spot where he could not see or hear anyone and sat down in his usual meditating position. He love the sound of silence, it gave his mind space to think freely. He thought about his plan to take over Midgard, reviewing his plan over and over to make sure no cracks were visible. Everything was coming together.

There, however, was one thing that nagged at him. Adira. Why was she so important to SHIELD? How could she with stand his powers? 'She's special, Loki,' 'Beaten to a bloody pulp' 'she shouldn't have survived' 'she's very clever, and strong.' '...you can try to crack me, but you'll never succeed.'

_I cannot break her, but maybe I don't have to. I could get her to open up for me. but how? Controlling her mind is no longer an option and I do not wish to hurt her._

_**What makes her so different, you've never had any problem killing, so why can't you damage her? **_He mocked himself.

_There's something about her I do not know yet, she's not like the other Midgardians. Harming her will do nothing to gain knowledge, it will only cause more rebellion._

Tired of his thoughts he stood up and walked back to the commotion of the lab where his thoughts would be drowned. As he entered he saw Adira laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts.

_Has it really come to this?_ He asked himself as approached her glass prison.


	7. Chapter 4

Leala sat in the conference room, alone, with her head in her hands rethinking old memories of her and her dear sister.

_"Adiree! Adiree!" Leala awoke with panic in the middle of the night. Her big brown eyes full of fear and tears. It had been 2 years since Adira found her scared and abandoned in a dark alley, she was was now 6-years old. Adira, now 8, scrambled into her sister's room, her curly brown hair in tangles with puffy blue eyes._

_"What's the matter Lee?" She asked, a little out of breath from running, she turned on the lamp. "Was it another nightmare?" She examined as she sat on her sister's bed, Leala sadly nodded her head as she began to cry softly. "Shh, everything will be alright. Shh no one will harm you while I'm here." She said tenderly, embracing her sister._

_"And what if you're not here." She sniffled into Adira's shoulder._

_"I'll always be here for you." She lovingly smiled . "I might be small, and not very strong, no one will or can get to you. You wanna know why?"_

_"Why?" She said looking up into her eyes._

_"Because I love you and love is the most powerful weapon in the world... Don't tell dad I said that, he'll think I'm crazy." They both giggled._

_"Where is dad, sissy?"_

_"He's off on a mission, he'll be back. He always comes back. But until I'm here to protect you."_

_"I wish I were as brave as you sissy."_

_"You can be."_

_"Really?" She smiled gleefully._

_Adira smiled back at her with reassurance. "Anything's possible." She kept holding onto Leala, but that only comforted her so much. "You know what normally helps me feel better?"_

_"What?" She said looking up._

_"Singing." Adira smiled._

_"Could you sing to me? Please."_

_"Sure."_

_"The sky is dark and the hills are white_

_As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;_

_And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

_As over the world his cloak he flings:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"_

_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

_"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

_The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

_And only the vine can hear her sing:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_What shall you fear when I am here?_

_Sleep, little one, sleep.-"_

_When Leala had woken up the next morning, comfortably tucked in, her fear felt washed away._

A tear raced down her cheek as she remembered how her sister promised to always keep her safe, how she never broke it. Leala couldn't help but feel guilty for her sister's situation. _If I hadn't ran, drawing attention to myself, Adira wouldn't have had to save me by intercepting the the path of that energy blast..._ _She would have been able to run to the helicopter with me._ She cried softly into her hands.

"No. Adira wouldn't want me to cry, she would want me to pull myself together and fight." She said wiping away her tears.


	8. IMPORTANT

Since school has started back up, I will be unable to update as frequent. Just though I'd let ya'll know :)


	9. Chapter 5

Adira laid flustered on her bed, rethinking the situation over and over again. _He was trying to control my mind just as he's done to Barton and Dr. Selvig so he could use my secret against me. But why hadn't it worked? Maybe since he was trying to open my heart with his lies it- no that's just ridiculous. _She thought, clutching her necklace.

"Uhhgg I'm getting nowhere with this." She said frustrated. "Maybe if I just take my mind off of it, the answer will come to me." She stood up and started walking around searching the prison cell for something that could help keep her mind busy. The room was almost bare with only the her bed and a single chair to take up space.

"Pfft figures, not a coloring book in sight." She said sarcastically plopping back onto the bed. "Well I haven't sung in a while..." She sighed. Closing her eyes gently as she laid back she began to sing the lullaby her mother gave her. She felt at peace when she began to sing, her heart beat began to slow down and her worries began to disappear.

"_The sky is dark and the hills are white_

_As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;_

_And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

_As over the world his cloak he flings:_

'_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;'_

_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

'_Sleep, little one, sleep.'_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

_The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

_And only the vine can hear her sing:_

'_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;'_

_What shall you fear when I am here?_

_Sleep, little one, sleep."_

Adira was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear the cell door open and with her closed eyes she didn't see Loki watching her, listening to her mesmerizing voice. His hardened look softened as the notes flowed through his mind.

"That was quite lovely" He said, interrupting the peace that flowed through the air.

"What do you want, Loki." She said harshly, opening her eyes to sit up.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm not taking any food from you." She said.

"I won't poison it, if that's what you were thinking." He said.

"And what reason do I have to believe that you wouldn't?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I-"

"Oh that's right! You _need _the information that I hold. Well you can go ahead and try to poison me because-"

"You'll never reveal to me what I'm look for." He said irritatedly

"Well you're not just here to bring me food. You could have gotten one of your minions to do that." She said suspiciously.

"It is the least I will do for you. Consider it me repaying the debt I owe for almost killing you."

"Loki, we both know you're not one to fulfil a debt unless there's something in it for you."

"Barton was not lying when he said you were clever."

"I'm going to ask this again, what do you want?" She said irked.

"The scar, on your neck, I'm curious about it."

"You should know curiosity killed the cat." Loki stared at her confused.

"It's an idiom." She explained as Loki sat down in the chair across from her. "I got this," she said putting her finger on her scar. "a long time ago."

"May I receive the full story?" He asked in a polite manner.

Adira hesitated, examining him closely. "I was 10. Fury had left me with Leala, you know my younger sister who you tried to attack." She said harshly.

"I'm well aware who she is."

"I guess I'll just continue then..."

_Leala sat on the floor staring at Adira, holding on to each word she spoke. "In those times the gods lived, Odin and Thor, Hodur and Baldur, Try and Heimdall, Vidar and Vali, as well as Loki, The doer of good and the doer of evil." _

"I heard someone knock over something down stairs."

"_Sissy, what was that?" Fear struck Adira's eyes. _

"_Leala listen to me, go into the closet and hide don't make any sounds and stay there until I come to get you." She whispered._

"I instructed Leala to stay upstairs, and to hide. I grabbed a bat and walked down where I saw two men in black leather clothing."

_The terrified stricken girl stood at the bottom of the steps, staring at the men who were five times her size. She did not let the fear show on her face as the menacing men walked slowly towards her._

"I panicked, I tried to hit their legs, you know bring them down to my size. I only got in one good hit on both guys, unfortunately there was a third man. He striked me on the back of my head. I blacked out and woke up in a dark room, tied up to a chair. The only source of light was a this dim lamp. They wanted information from me, knowing who's daughter I was." She explained.

"Who were the men?" Loki asked, more interest in her story than before.

"They called themselves _Antagonists Interested in Taking down Shield and Harboring the Innocent Natives and taking Down Life on Earth or ANTISHIELD..._ They weren't the brightest, I'll tell you that right now. They kept screaming at me to tell them what I knew about Fury's new mission, but Fury never told me anything. Still convinced that I knew something they tried to beat the information out of me. For two days, once every few hours they'd come in, ask me questions and when I didn't tell them what they wanted, they'd punch me kick me then leave... I remember being afraid of falling asleep, or closing my eyes for too long, I thought I would never wake back up so I tried my best to stay awake."

"_Tell us now! What do you know?!" The largest man asked angrily, the vein in his neck grew larger. _

"_I told you," Adira's voice was small and horsed. Both her eyes were black and swollen, her lip throbbed. Gashes and blood covered her face making her face unrecognizable. "I don't know." _

"_My boss told me that if you don't spill your beans by the end of today," He stepped closer to her, the smell of cologne was strong and caused her to weakly cough. "He said for me to kill ya." He laughed wickedly grabbing her hair to hold her head up._

"_I don't know anything." She cried._

"_All right then." He said pushing her head down to load his pistol. "Suit yourself." He put the muzzle of the gun to her chin to raise her head. Time stopped, his dark, cold eyes stared into her blue, weak ones. She peacefully closed her eyes and the sound of a firearm going off rang through her ears and a heavy body collapsed to the floor. _

_Fury ran to Adira, cutting her free from the chair. "Dad?" Was the last thing Adira could whimper before she blacked out._

"_No, you have to stay with me, come one please don't do this." He said hastily picking her up in his arms. "You have to wake up." He rushed her out the the building outside where Phil Coulson was waiting._

"_She'll be alright Nick Fury." Agent Coulson said as they stepped into the helicopter._

"_She better be." He said looking solemnly at the bloodied girl in his arms._

"I woke up the next day in the hospital covered in bruises, cuts and this scar was from one of the men with a 'not so good aim'." She chuckled

"If it's any consolation, I would never strike or lash out at you." He said genuinely, trying to earn kindness points.

She let out a small sigh looking down at the concrete floor. "Thanks." She said softly. "May I have some breakfast now?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "What do you wish to feast upon?"

"What position is the Sun in, or is it still down?"

"I know not where the Sun is, I shall guess she will reappear in moments time."

"I'll just have an apple then." She said. Loki then gently closed his eyes mouthing words under his breath while he moved his hands gracefully in a spherical motion until a basket of green apples appeared. He then laid them on her bed before he left her prison.

"Loki," She said before he left.

He turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Why are you being so courteous to me?"

"I do not wish to repeat your 10th year of life." Loki said plainly. "Eat." He said as he left.

Adira stared at the basket of apples that laid next to her, reaching out to grab one inspecting it closely before taking a large bite.


	10. Chapter 6

Leala watched as the morning sun rose above the blue horizon. A cool breeze caused her soft brown hair to move in front of her face. She loved watching the sunrise, especially being out on the sea it looked twice as beautiful. Closing her eyes she prayed for her sister's safe return.

"Leala!" Fury called. "Where are you, we need you inside!"

"I'm right here!" She said turning around to see him rush up to her. "Why am I needed on deck, sir? Did you find Adira's location?" She asked hopefully a smile smile curved upon her lips.

"No, we're expecting Dr. Banner and Rogers to land within the next two hours." Fury said looking down upon her with sorrow.

"Right, I'll be inside in a minute." She sighed turning back to the rising Sun. Fury walked next to her, placing his hands on the railings, not taking his eyes of the horizon either.

"As I recall Adira would try to spend all night looking up at the stars." Fury said gaining a slight smile from Leala.

"She always was a night owl."

"And you were always a morning bird." Fury said.

"We always were different." Leala sighed.

"We can't all be the same. Although you both had your disagreements on things, there's something you two will never stop sharing." Leala turned her head looking at Fury's profile, puzzled.

"And what is that?"

"Your passion for the greater good and your loyalty to those who matter." He said, turning to her. "Never have I witnessed either of you give up." He said in his motivational voice. "I'll be in the Communications Room." Fury said before walking off.

Leala took one more look at sunrise before leaving.

** *TWO HOURS LATER***

Dr. Banner's jet had safely landed on the runway screeching to a halt, followed by Steve's aircraft. Leala walked over to Dr. Banner to greet him as Agent Romanoff greets Steve.

It wasn't long until Leala noticed something with him, he never kept eyes contact longer than a minute and he constantly fiddled with his hands. _ It must be difficult for him to be around so many people who know exactly who he is and what he's capable of after pretending to be an average doctor in a small town._

Steve and Bruce shake hands, exchanging a few words before Agent Romanoff asks them to step inside because of the lack of oxygen they'll be experiencing.

The Helicarrier then prepared itself to take off. The blades began to spin creating large whirlpools in the water, The deck begins to shake slightly as the Helicarrier gained air. Leala felt amused watching Steve's priceless expression.

Afterwards they walked to the main Helicarrier room (which is called 'The Bridge') to be formally met by Director Fury.

"Gentlemen." Fury says calmly as he walks in.

Steve's priceless expression was back as he surveyed the room, taking out his wallet and handing the Director ten dollars.

Fury then offers to shake hands with Dr. Banner, Leala noticed his reluctance. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely." Dr. Banner said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "So, uh," he cleared his throat, "How long am I staying?"

"Once the Tesseract is located, you can leave." Leala said a bit more harshly than she attended.

"And where exactly are you with that?" He asked, returning the her sass. She didn't know precisely where they were.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson said.

"That's still not going to find him in time." Agent Romanoff said a bit disappointed glancing at the computer.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" D

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." He said, taking off his old tan coat and folding it into a ball. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work."

"Agent Romanoff, would you show to his laboratory, please."

"Agent Fury." Leala turned to the Director. "would you show Steve to his room, please." It wasn't a question, it was a command. She nodded her head and started to walk towards Steve's arranged room with him trailing behind her.

"Agent Fury?" He said. "Like Director Fury?"

"Yes." She said plainly.

"I didn't know he had kids." He said a little confused.

"I was four when they found me and took me in."

"Who's _they_?"

"My sister, Adira, and Fury. She's also adopted."

"Oh." He said quietly. "Is she also an agent?"

"Yes, but she's, she's not here." Leala said a little disheartened.

"Where is she then?"

Steve almost bumped into Leala when she completely stopped. Her chest began to tighten and a lumped formed in her throat. She remembered seeing her sister's body lay broken on the cold concrete floor the agony on her sister's face and how Adira told her to go. She fought back the tears and faced him. "She was… captured by Loki." She said taking in a deep breath.

"I know what's like." Steve said "But you have to keep going, fight the war for them, make sure they don't die in vain. Lucky for you she's not dead , there's still hope." He said giving her a smile.

She nodded her head, the rest of the walk was in silence. All that kept going through her mind was there still was hope, and her sister's a trooper she can make it through anything.

((I hope you guys like it :) this took a lot longer than it should have and I'm **REALLY** sorry about that. I've had a ton of school work and family matters to attend to but, I'm getting all of that under control so I can have more time to write.))


End file.
